Angel Baby
by Allen the Musician
Summary: Don't you think he deserves to know that he has a daughter?" A forbidden relationship between a human and a Shinigami leads to some unforseen consequences for the Captain of the Tenth Division. Now what's in store for Toushirou? Post winter war.
1. Forbidden Love, Unforseen Consequences

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach however the plot as well as the OCs of this story are mine.

A/N - this is a second generation fic that focuses on the daughter of Captain Hitsugaya.

Chapter One - Forbidden Love, Unforeseen Consequences

"Come on Shiori you can do it," Yuzu Kurosaki encouraged as she gazed down into the eyes of the exhausted woman who was lying on the bed. The young blonde haired woman was helping her best friend bring her first child into the world and it was proving to be a difficult task for Shiori. Her black hair was plastered to her forehead as she struggled to give birth.

"I can't do this!" she screamed as her body convulsed.

"Yes you can," Yuzu said, noticing that the baby's head was beginning to show. She was refraining from stating the obvious, that Shiori didn't really have a choice in the matter. The baby was going to come whether or not she wanted to continue. "You're almost there, just a little longer and you'll meet your baby."

Shiori screamed as one final contraction threatened to split her body in two however all thoughts of pain vanished as she heard her baby's first cry of life. Struggling to pull herself to a sitting position Shiori's searching gaze sought out her child.

"It's a girl," Yuzu said with a smile as she quickly wiped off the newborn before she wrapped the infant in a blanket and handed the her to her mother. "A beautiful baby girl."

"Hello," Shiori cooed as she took the baby into her arms and held the infant to her chest. She could feel her chest swelling as her heart filled with love for her newborn daughter. "Welcome to the world my sweet little Tenshi."

Yuzu smiled at the name that her friend had given the newborn. Angel. A sweet name for a sweet little one. With a smile she set about cleaning mother and child and then left them to bond in peace.

* * *

Later that day Yuzu returned to the small room to check on mother and child and she found herself drawn into a conversation about Tenshi's father, whom Shiori hadn't seen since before she learned that she was pregnant. "I told him that I never wanted to see him again," the young woman said to her friend, holding her newborn daughter protectively against her chest.

"I know Shiori," Yuzu said to her friend as she sat beside the young woman's bed in a small room of the Kurosaki Clinic. "And I completely understand why you felt that way at the time but that was before you found out that you were pregnant." The young woman's gaze shifted to the infant that Shiori held in her arms. The child was peacefully sleeping, one of the few truly innocent souls in the world. "Don't you think that he deserves to know that he has a daughter?"

Shiori held a thoughtful expression on her face for a few minutes before she finally nodded. "I guess you're right Yuzu but I don't even know how to contact him. Unlike you I never learned anything about Soul Society or whatever it was."

"I think I can help you with that," Yuzu said with a smile. "You just stay here with Tenshi and rest."

Shiori nodded and watched as Yuzu got to her feet and left the room.

After leaving her friend's room Yuzu made her way down the hall to the small office that her father used. When she reached the room Yuzu knocked lightly on the door and then stepped back to wait.

"Come in," Isshin Kurosaki called out from inside the room.

Yuzu opened the door and stepped inside the office. Isshin's face broke into a wide smile as he saw his daughter, the only one of the family who had followed him into the medical profession, having gotten her MD only the previous year.

"Hey sweetie," Isshin said, closing a folder that was in front of him and gazing up at his daughter. "How's your friend?"

"The proud new mama is resting comfortably," Yuzu said. "But there's someone that she needs to talk to so I need your help."

Isshin was somewhat confused by this statement from his daughter. "My help?"

Yuzu nodded. "I need to send a message to a Shinigami in Soul Society and I was wondering if you could help me out."

"I can't," Isshin said, an uncharacteristically thoughtful expression on his face. Under normal circumstances he was notoriously goofy however he could occassionally be serious, when the situation called for it. "But I bet that your brother can. If you want I'll give him a call and see if he can help you out."

"That would be great Dad," Yuzu said.

"Then that's what I'll do," Isshin said. "I'll let you know what he says."

"Thanks Dad," Yuzu said.

* * *

"So what exactly did you need to speak to me about?" Ichigo Kurosaki asked his younger sister as he and his wife Rukia stepped inside the living room where Yuzu was waiting for them. Both were in soul form, dressed in their shihakusho, and it was obvious that they had just came from Soul Society.

"I need to contact a Shinigami in Soul Society," Yuzu said, gazing up into her older brother's eyes. "And for that I need your help."

Ichigo was rather taken aback by his sister's words. Although his sisters had known about Shinigami and Soul Society since the Winter War with Aizen he wasn't aware that they knew any of the Shinigami on a personal level. "Okay," he said slowly, a confused expression in his amber eyes. "And exactly who is it that you need to speak to?"

"Toushirou Hitsugaya," Yuzu said.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard this name escape from her lips. That was definitely the last name that he had expected to hear and he found himself desperately wanting to know how exactly his sister had met the stoic young captain of Squad Ten. "You're kidding right?"

Yuzu shook her head. "No I'm not kidding. I need for you to deliver a message to him for me."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "So what's the message?"

"Tell him that Shiori needs to talk to him," Yuzu said, her gaze locked onto her brother's. "He'll know who you're talking about and hopefully he'll come to see her."

"Shiori?" Ichigo repeated, his eyes widening in disbelief. "As in your friend from Med School Shiori?"

Yuzu nodded, not having realized that her brother was going to make such a big deal over the fact that her best friend knew a Shinigami. "Please Ichigo, it's really important."

Seeing the intense look in his younger sister's eyes Ichigo nodded his head. "Alright Yuzu I'll deliver the message for you. But don't get your hopes up where he's concerned. I'm not sure that he'll come even if I tell him that she wants to talk to him. Toushirou's a bit of a loner."

"He'll come," Yuzu said, her voice filled with conviction.

"If you say so," Ichigo said with a shrug as he turned back to Rukia. "Come on Rukia, looks like we're headed back to Soul Society a little ahead of schedule."

"Alright," Rukia said, slightly anxious to see where this was going. "I'll summon the Hell butterfly."

* * *

When Ichigo and Rukia arrived back in the Seireitei they immediately made their way to the Squad Ten barracks. Then, once they arrived, Rukia chose to wait outside while Ichigo made his way to the office to deliver his sister's message to the young captain. Ichigo made his way down a long corridor and when he arrived at the office he banged on the door with his fist.

"Enter," a voice called out, sounding more than a little irritated.

Smirking Ichigo slid the door open and stepped inside the office. His eyes surveyed the room and fell upon the white-haired captain, who was seated at a large desk working on a large stack of paperwork. "Oi Toushirou, you have got to learn to take a break every now and again," Ichigo called out as he walked across the office.

Hitsugaya raised his eyes to meet the gaze of the new Captain of Squad Five. "I don't have time to take a break. Unlike some people I take my responsibilities seriously."

"Damn," Ichigo said, shaking his head. Hitsugaya may have grown up physically but his personality hadn't changed much over the years that had passed since the Winter War with Aizen. He was still as cold as he had always been. "That was harsh Toushirou."

"Hitsugaya," the young man snarled. He may be even in rank with the orange haired menace but the fact remained that he detested being addressed by his given name. "What exactly do you want Kurosaki?"

"Touchy," Ichigo said, not even the slightest bit deterred by Hitsugaya's hostile nature. "Believe me, I didn't want to come. I'm here as a favor to my sister. She asked me to come here and tell you that Shiori needs to talk to you."

Hitsugaya's teal eyes widened as Ichigo spoke a name that he hadn't expected to ever hear again. The last time they had met Shiori had told him in no uncertain terms that she never wanted to lay eyes on him again and yet here was Kurosaki telling him that she wanted to talk to him. "Shiori," he said in a quiet voice, a far off look in his eyes.

"I take it this name is familiar to you," Ichigo said, not sure which surprised him more. That his sister knew a Shinigami Captain or that her friend seemed to know the same one. Karakura Town really was a town full of freaks.

Hitsugaya nodded as he got to his feet. If Shiori wanted to speak to him then something serious must have happened between now and the last time that he saw her. "Will you please take me to her Kurosaki?"

Ichigo knew how hard it must be for the young captain to ask him for anything and so he chose not to give the Hitsugaya any further grief. Nodding his head the orange-haired captain turned and led the way out of the office, followed a short distance behind by Hitsugaya.

The two captains quickly made their way down the corridor and out into the courtyard. Ichigo nodded in Rukia's direction as they passed the spot where she was waiting and she automatically fell into step behind them. The newly formed trio made their way to the permanent Senkaimon that Head Captain Yamamoto had authorized at the southern edge of the Seireitei and when they arrived Hitsugaya used his reiatsu to open the portal.

Once the portal had opened Hitsugaya reluctantly stepped back and allowed Ichigo to lead the way. The Squad Five Captain knew where they were going and so it was just easier to let him lead the way, even though Hitsugaya loathed the thought of following him anywhere.

"Welcome to Karakura," Ichigo said as the three Shinigami arrived in the world of the living. "Follow me and I'll take you to Shiori."

Hitsugaya nodded and the three Shinigami used their flash-step.

Yuzu was waiting outside the Clinic and her eyes brightened as the trio of Shinigami appeared in front of the building. She didn't know how he'd managed to do it but her big brother had came through. Captain Hitsugaya was standing a few steps behind him, a bewildered expression in his teal eyes. "You came," she said as she ran up to the young white-haired man. "Thank you."

Hitsugaya nodded, unsure what to make of this strange human woman.

"Shiori's waiting for you," Yuzu said as she seized Hitsugaya by the hand, seeming not to notice how uncomfortable her touch made him. "Come with me."

"Poor Captain Hitsugaya," Rukia murmured as she and Ichigo watched Yuzu drag the reluctant captain into the clinic and out of their line of sight. "I'm not sure that he realizes exactly what he's gotten himself into."

"Probably not," Ichigo said, his amber-eyed gaze focused on the door through which his sister had dragged the white-haired Captain of Squad Ten. "What I want to know is how exactly Toushirou knows Yuzu's friend from med school. This doesn't exactly seem normal for a Shinigami and especially not for him."

Rukia shrugged. "I'm just as confused as you are."

Completely confused by the situation that he now found himself in Captain Hitsugaya didn't say a word as Yuzu pulled him inside the clinic. Ichigo's blonde haired younger sister lead him down a hallway before coming to a stop in front of a closed door.

Yuzu knocked lightly on the door and then waited.

"Come in," a soft feminine voice called out from inside the room.

Yuzu slid the door partially open and motioned for Hitsugaya to enter the room.

The young man hesitated, unsure of whether or not he really wanted to face Shiori. After all she'd made it plain that she hated his guts the last time that he'd laid eyes on her.

"Go on," Yuzu urged in a quiet voice. "She has something important to tell you and trust me when I say that you'll regret it forever if you don't listen."

Hitsugaya nodded and, after taking a deep breath, he stepped inside the room. It took a moment for the young captain's vision to adjust to the room's dim lighting however once it did his curious gaze fell upon Shiori. Still as radiantly beautiful as he remembered the young woman was lying in bed, her head and shoulders propped up by a stack of pillows. "Hello Toushirou," she said in her musical voice, which had a faint lilting quality to it.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to return her greeting but paused when he heard a muffled, whimpering sound.

Shiori's gaze shifted to a blanket wrapped bundle that she held in her arms and Hitsugaya's gaze automatically followed suit. "Shh," she cooed as she leaned closer to the bundle. "It's alright."

The whimpering subsided and Shiori's gaze shifted back to Hitsugaya, who was staring wide-eyed at the bundle that she held in her arms.

"Come and meet your daughter Toushirou," Shiori said in a quiet voice. "I promise she won't bite."

"D-daughter?" Hitsugaya stammered, his teal eyes widening even further.

Shiori nodded, enjoying his surprise to a small degree. "I found out that I was pregnant a couple of weeks after I left you."

Finally managing to regain a measure of composure Hitsugaya walked over to Shiori's bedside and gazed down at the infant that she held in her arms. The child had a tuft of snow white hair and clear teal eyes that were a perfect match for his own. "Looks like there's no way I can deny her."

"I don't expect for you to help," Shiori said. "But Yuzu said that you had a right to know that you have a daughter and she was right."

Offended by her words Hitsugaya said, "Of course I'm going to help. She's my daughter."

Shiori smiled and offered him the bundle. "Her name is Tenshi."

Taking his daughter into his arms Hitsugaya gazed down into her beautiful eyes. She was absolutely perfect in every way and Hitsugaya felt an immeasurable desire to protect her swell up inside his heart. He would kill anyone who ever made her cry.

"Tenshi," he murmured in a voice meant only for her. "I promise that I'll always be here for you my sweet little angel."

As though she understood his words the infant smiled up at her father.

A/N - and thus ends the first chapter of this fic focusing on Hitsugaya's daughter Tenshi. Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	2. Broken Rules

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Two - Broken Rules

"I don't understand why you don't just beg Shiori for her forgiveness for being a jerk and then marry her," Ichigo called out as he watched Hitsugaya once again making his way silently toward the Senkaimon that would take him to the world of the living. This had been an ongoing thing ever since he'd learned of the existence of his daughter, who apparently had to be kept a secret. "Seems like it would be a lot easier than sneaking around to see her and Tenshi."

"I can't," Hitsugaya said, a tormented expression appearing in his teal eyes as he turned to face Ichigo.

"Why not?" Ichigo demanded, annoyed by the young captain's stubborness.

"Because I broke the rules," Hitsugaya admitted in a quiet voice, his gaze downcast. "It's forbidden for a Shinigami to become involved with a human. If the Head Captain were to ever find out about them both Shiori and Tenshi would be in danger."

"But I don't understand," Ichigo said, running a hand through his unruly orange hair. "No one objected when Rukia and I were married."

"Because you were already a Shinigami at the time," Hitsugaya pointed out, certain that he was about to point out a fact that Ichigo hadn't considered before making his statement. "You guys didn't date publically until after your death."

Ichigo paused as he realized that Hitsugaya was right. Few had known about his relationship with Rukia until after his unfortunate and untimely demise. And the ones that did know could be trusted to keep their mouths shut. He'd never really given it much thought before however Rukia had been the one to tell him that their relationship had to remain a secret from Soul Society. And now he knew why. "I'm sorry Toushirou."

For once the young captain didn't correct his fellow captain on the use of his given name. There was a catch in his voice as he stated something that he knew without a shadow of a doubt. "It's okay Kurosaki. I brought all of this onto myself."

Ichigo heard the anguish in his friend's voice and couldn't help but feel bad for him. He couldn't imagine how it would be if someone told him that he and Rukia couldn't be together.

After casting one final glance in Ichigo's direction Hitsugaya continued on his way toward the Senkaimon that would take him to the world of the living. He knew that he was breaking the rules by going to see his human family but he couldn't keep himself away.

Tenshi was his and for her he would risk everything.

* * *

After a brief stay with Yuzu at her family's clinic Shiori had felt good enough to return to her own little house, which was located on the outskirts of Karakura Town. She'd already gotten everything together a couple of weeks before Tenshi was born so everything was all set when she brought her baby daughter home.

She'd put a lot of thought into her relationship with Tenshi's father during her stay at the Kurosaki Clinic and had decided that the two of them had to work out their differences, for their daughter's sake. She deserved to have both a mother and a father. What had happened between the two of them had nothing to do with their daughter and she didn't deserve to suffer because of it.

"It's not your fault that your Mommy and Daddy give a whole new meaning to dysfunctional," Shiori said as she held her daughter tight.

Tenshi merely smiled, secure in her mother's arms. She didn't care if they were dysfunctional as long as they loved her.

* * *

Upon arriving in the world of the living Hitsugaya immediately made his way to the Kurosaki Clinic however as he approached the by now familiar building he was met outside by Ichigo's younger sister. "Hello Toushirou," she called out cheerfully. "You just missed Shiori. She and Tenshi went home today."

"Thank you Kurosaki-san," Hitsugaya said in a quiet voice, bowing politely to Yuzu before he turned and began walking away.

The young man quickly made his way across town to the small house that Shiori, and now Tenshi as well, called home. It was a modest place, barely big enough for two people, but Shiori was attached to it and refused to move anywhere else.

Hitsugaya made his way up the small drive but hesitated when he reached the door. Shiori had told him that he could visit Tenshi whenever he wanted and yet he still wasn't sure that he was entirely welcome in her home. Not that he could really blame her for those feelings of bitterness that she seemed to harbor toward him. He had more than earned them.

The young captain closed his eyes as he thought back on the day that Shiori had left him.

He'd stumbled upon her quite by accident, while stationed in the world of the living, and had discovered that her reiatsu was fairly high for a human. That fact had meant that her life could possibly be in danger since Hollow sought out humans such as her so Hitsugaya made it a point to check up on her every so often.

Their relationship had been slow to form however Hitsugaya and Shiori had eventually found themselves in love. Their happiness was short lived however, brought to an end by Hitsugaya's summons back to Soul Society. The mission was over, for him at least. Head Captain Yamamoto had ordered that he turn the mission over to Captain Kurosaki and return to Soul Society immediately.

Which he had done but not before finding Shiori and telling her everything. He'd had to assume his soul form before she had finally believed his tale about being a Shinigami and then Hitsugaya had watched as her beautiful eyes filled with anger.

"You bastard!" she screamed as she glared at him with an indescribable anger in her eyes and her voice. "How could you have kept something like that a secret from me?"

"It's not exactly something that I go around advertising," Hitsugaya said in his own defense. "Hello my name is Toushirou Hitsugaya and I happen to be dead."

"You should have at least told me after we slept together," Shiori said as tears formed in her eyes. "I trusted you and now I find out that you didn't trust me. I don't even know you Toushirou."

"I'm still the same person," Hitsugaya said, as he made a move to pull her into a comforting embrace. "Nothing's changed."

Shiori slapped his hand away as her eyes flashed fire. "Don't touch me, don't ever touch me again. Everything's changed. Go back to your precious Soul Society if you must. I never want to see you again."

And with that she'd turned and walked away, walked out of his life without even looking back. That single act had broken his heart but now suddenly she was back, grudgingly allowing him back into her life for their daughter's sake.

"Maybe I can still make things right between us," Hitsugaya whispered as he reached up to ring the doorbell.

A couple of minutes passed and then the door swung open to reveal Shiori. She didn't exactly smile when she saw who her visitor was but she didn't look angry either which Hitsugaya viewed as a positive sign. _"Maybe there is still hope," _he thought to himself as she stepped aside to allow him to enter.

Without so much as a word to Hitsugaya Shiori led the way down a small hallway to the room where their daughter lay sleeping. The silence hurt the young captain's feelings however he chose to ignore it as he entered his daughter's nursery.

Walking over to the bassinet that was situated along the far wall Hitsugaya stood and gazed down at his sleeping child, a loving gaze in his teal eyes. She was sleeping soundly and Hitsugaya was content just to watch her however Shiori came to stand beside him and whispered, "You can hold her you know. She'll sleep just as well in your arms."

Hitsugaya remained hesistant and with a sigh Shiori leaned forward and scooped her daughter up into her arms. She took a brief moment to gaze down at her small daughter's serene features before she unceremonisouly placed the infant in Hitsugaya's arms.

Hitsugaya involuntarily tensed as Shiori's hands briefly touched his chest as she placed their daughter in his arms. Oh how he missed her loving caresses but those days were gone, never to be returned. He had ruined whatever chance he'd had with Shiori and he knew it.

"Listen Toushirou," Shiori said unexpectedly. "I've been thinking. . ."

The young man tensed as he heard these words, fearful that Shiori had decided that Tenshi didn't really need her father after all. He wouldn't be able to blame Shiori if she didn't want to allow him to see his daughter but would none the less be heart broken. Taking a deep breath he turned questioning eyes on the woman that he still loved.

"Yes?"

"When I found out that you'd kept such a major secret from me I was hurt," Shiori began, tears glistening in her eyes. "But since Tenshi's arrival I've been thinking and I'd like to give us another chance. For our daughter's sake."

Hitsugaya's breath caught as he heard these words and his teal eyes widened in surprise. This was't something that he had been expecting and he didn't know how to react. The young captain had been desperately trying to think of a way to earn Shiori's forgiveness and now she had informed him that she wanted to give their relationship a second chance. This was beyond anything that he had hoped for.

"That is, if you want to."

"Of course I want to," Hitsugaya said, a smile spreading across his face.

"I know it's against the rules," Shiori said in a quiet voice. "So you won't be able to stay with us but I want you to promise that you'll come and visit often."

"I promise," Hitsugaya whispered, his loving gaze shifting back and forth between Shiori and Tenshi.

A/N - and there's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you thought. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	3. Broken Heart

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Three - Broken Heart

Ichigo was on his way back to the world of the living when he noticed that Captain Hitsugaya was once again making his way covertly toward the Senkaimon. It never failed to amuse him when he saw the normally law abiding captain breaking the rules. A grin appeared on the face of the orange haired Shinigami as he quickened his pace so that he could catch up with the white-haired prodigy. "Oi Toushirou!"

"Hitsugaya," the young captain automatically corrected as Ichigo fell into step beside him.

"Right," Ichigo said as he and the Squad Ten Captain traveled together in the direction of the Senkaimon. He didn't have to ask where Hitsugaya was going as it had became obvious over the past couple of weeks. Whenever Hitsugaya disappeared he could always be found in the world of the living with Shiori and Tenshi.

Hitsugaya had became increasingly thankful to Ichigo for keeping the knowledge of his family a secret from the rest of Soul Society and out of the feeling that he was indebted to the Squad Five Captain, Hitsugaya put up with his presense without a word of protest.

Together the two captains traveled through the Senkaimon and, as soon as they emerged in the world of the living, both cursed under their breath. Ichigo turned to face his fellow captain, an intense look in his amber eyes. "Do you feel that?"

Hitsugaya nodded, his hand instinctively going to the hilt of Hyourinmaru. The reiatsu that he sensed was massive and had to belong to one of the few Arrancar that managed to escape after the final battle with Aizen. "We should check it out."

Ichigo nodded and both captains used their flash-step to disappear.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya traveled quickly to the spot where they had felt the reiatsu radiating from however when they arrived the beast was no longer there. All they found was the traces of the Arrancar's massive reiatsu and the destruction that had been left in it's wake.

"Unreal," Ichigo muttered as he gazed at the trees that had been uprooted.

Hitsugaya took a step forward, intending to examine the damage, but he stopped short as a glimmer caught his eye. Leaning down he picked up a tiny circle of lightest and he gasped in horror as recognition hit him. Hearing the young captain's gasp Ichigo walked toward him and as he gazed at Hitsugaya's hand he saw that the Squad Ten captain held a ring in his hand, a ring that appeared to be made of ice.

An ice blue dragon curled into a circle.

"Is that. . ."

"It's Shiori's," Hitsugaya choked out. Then, without so much as another word to Ichigo, he used his flash-step and fled the scene.

"Wait!" Ichigo called out.

Hitsugaya quickly made his way to the house that Shiori shared with their daughter and when he arrived the white-haired Shinigami didn't even bother to knock on the door. Flinging it open he stepped inside and was immediately met with a woman's scream.

Followed shortly thereafter by the wail of a baby.

"Toushirou!" Yuzu snapped as she recovered from her fright enough to realize who the intruder was. She glared at the young captain in displeasure. "You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry," Hitsugaya apologized, beginning to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Kurosaki-san, where's Shiori?"

"She said that she had to go to the market," Yuzu replied as she attempted to sooth Tenshi, who was still crying due to her father's abrupt entrance.

"No. . ." Hitsugaya murmured.

"Oi!" Ichigo said as he stepped through the still open doorway. "Toushirou, why did you. . ."

Ichigo stopped short as he realized that it was his sister that held Hitsugaya's baby and not the child's mother. "What's going on?"

"She's gone," Hitsugaya said, sinking to his knees and clutching the small ring in his closed fist. There were tears glistening in his teal eyes however none fell, a testament to his strength. "I felt lingering traces of her reiatsu there but I didn't want to believe it."

"Onii-chan," Yuzu said, still rocking the baby back and forth. There was concern evident in her eyes as she turned her attention toward her older brother. "What's he talking about?"

"There was an Arrancar here when Toushirou and I arrived in the world of the living," Ichigo explain, gazing sympathetically at Hitsugaya. "It was gone when we got there but Toushirou found Shiori's ring on the ground."

"So maybe she lost it while she was running away," Yuzu said, not wanting to believe that her friend had been killed by a Hollow.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "She was there, I could feel her reiatsu. And now I can't feel it anywhere."

"Then you should hurry to Soul Society," Yuzu said, her eyes widening. "If she died then that's where she'll go right?"

Yuzu turned pleading eyes toward her brother however all Ichigo could do was shake his head. "Not if the Hollow devoured her soul. If that's the case then she's lost until. . ."

"Until I find the damn thing," Hitsugaya growled, getting slowly to his feet. "And kill it."

Hitsugaya's teal eyes glowed with a malevolent light as he turned and left the house through the door that remained open. Shaking his head Ichigo turned to his sister. "Yuzu, will you please stay here with the baby? I have to keep Toushirou from doing something rash."

Yuzu nodded. "Of course. Be careful Onii-chan."

Ichigo nodded and then dashed off after Hitsugaya.

The young Captain of Squad Ten scoured the entirety of Karakura Town however he couldn't find any trace of the reiatsu that he had sensed at the location where he had found Shiori's ring. Hitsugaya seemed determined to keep searching however Ichigo finally forced him to stop and face reality.

"Toushirou. . ."

Hitsugaya ignored the orange haired captain as he continued to leap from roof top to roof top in search of the beast that had taken his baby's mother from her. He would track down the beast and he would free Shiori's soul. Failure simply wasn't an option.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

Ichigo's use of his formal title served to get Hitsugaya's attention and he immediately slid to a halt and whirled to face his fellow captain.

"I know that you want to find it," Ichigo began cautiously. "But I can't feel even so much as a trace of Hollow reiatsu. I think we can safely assume that it's gone."

"I'm not going to stop," Hitsugaya growled.

"Think about your daughter," Ichigo snapped, forcing himself to resist the urge to slap some sense into the Squad Ten Captain.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as his thoughts shifted back to his snowy-haired baby girl. Tenshi had lost her mother today and Hitsugaya didn't know what he was going to do. In order to stay with his daughter he'd have to give up his life as a Shinigami but in order to avenge her mother he would need those powers.

He felt completely torn.

"Come on," Ichigo said, gripping the sleeve of Hitsugaya's shihakusho. "Let's go back and check on your daughter. I promise you that we won't give up on the search but we aren't really accomplishing anything right now."

Hitsugaya was disturbed over the fact that Ichigo had been the voice of reason and, pushing his despair aside, he nodded. Together the two Shinigami made their way back to the small house where Yuzu and Tenshi were awaiting their return.

Yuzu's questioning eyes focused on her brother who shook his head ever so slightly.

Tears immediately appeared in Yuzu's eyes.

Hitsugaya immediately walked over to Yuzu and gently took his daughter from her. Cradling the child in his arms Hitsugaya left the room and made his way back outside, gently rocking his child to and fro as he thought about their future.

"I'm so sorry Tenshi-chan," he whispered as he walked around the yard with the baby. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I forgot that I bring bad luck to every life that I touch."

Completely unaware that her life had changed dramatically in the course of one day Tenshi merely smiled as she waved her fists in the air. She didn't know that she would never see her mother again nor did she know that her father would have to give up on everything, including vengeance, in order to be with her.

"I'll give up anything that I have to in order to protect you," Hitsugaya whispered.

A/N - Well that was depressing wasn't it?


	4. Difficult Decision

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Four - Difficult Decision

Hitsugaya paced back and forth, gently rocking his daughter and attempting not to dwell on the fact that he'd just lost the woman that he still loved. And just when she had decided to give their relationship another try. In the weeks that had passed since Tenshi's birth he and Shiori had regained much of the passion that they had possessed before she had learned of Hitsugaya's secret. He could have had a family if not for that damned Arrancar.

Not for the first time Hitsugaya found himself wondering if he truly were cursed. Things had been going fine for Shiori before he returned to her life and now she was gone. Now their daughter had been deprived of the mother whose love she deserved.

_"I will find you," _he vowed silently to himself.

It was a promise both to the Arrancar and to Shiori.

Neither would be forgotten and one day, be it soon or in the disant future, he would destroy one and avenge the other. This he promised both himself and his daughter, who had just lost her mother and didn't even know it. _"Please forgive me Tenshi."_

Hitsugaya's thoughts were interrupted at this point, reminding him that he and his daughter were not alone in the small house. There were in fact four other people besides Tenshi and himself.

"So what are you going to do Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked in a quiet and sympathetic tone of voice, her violet eyed gaze locked on the young captain who was standing a few feet away from her and clutching his infant daughter tightly.

"I'm going to leave Soul Society and raise my daughter," Hitsugaya said without a moment's hesitation, his gaze never leaving Tenshi's delicate features. He desperately wanted to track down the Arrancar and free Shiori's soul however the welfare of his daughter had to come first.

After all she was here and Shiori was not.

"You'll be labeled a traitor," Ichigo said as he walked over to the spot where Rukia was standing and handed his daughter over to her mother. Hisana smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around Rukia's neck, giggling happily as her mother's hair tickled her small face. "And if Soul Society finds out about Tenshi she'll be in danger."

"I know," Hitsugaya said, concern evident in his vivid teal eyes. "But I will not abandon her."

"You don't have to abandon her," a fourth voice joined the conversation. All eyes shifted toward the young blond woman who had just entered the room. "All you have to do is leave her in the loving care of her aunt."

Hitsugaya was immediately confused. As far as he was aware Shiori was an only child. At the very least she had never spoken of siblings.

Seeing his confusion Yuzu walked over to the young captain and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "You can leave Tenshi with me while you track down the monster that's responsible for Shiori's death. This way she's protected and Soul Society is less likely to find out about her."

Hitsugaya looked doubtful as his gaze shifted back and forth between his daughter and the woman who had just offered to raise the child. Could he really leave his child in the care of someone else, even if it was for her own protection?

The very thought tore at his heart.

"You said it yourself Toushirou," Ichigo said in a quiet voice. "You broke the rules and if Soul Society finds out about her then Tenshi will be in danger. If Yuzu takes care of her then she'll be safe and you can visit as often as you like. Hell, I'll even help you come up with excuses to travel to the world of the living."

The young captain remained hesitant. He didn't want to give up his daughter, even if he was certain that Yuzu would love the child as though she were her own daughter.

"Think Toushirou," Rukia said, holding her own daughter tightly. She couldn't even imagine what the young captain must be going through however she knew that it was for the best. "If you dessert Soul Society then they will come after you and if they find you then they find Tenshi as well."

Hitsugaya turned to the young woman. "Are you really willing to raise a child that's not your own?"

Yuzu nodded without a moment's hesitation. "Shiori was my best friend and her daughter deserves the chance to be happy. You can trust me Toushirou, I promise that I will cherish Tenshi as though she were my own. And I also promise that I will tell her about her mother and her father every single day."

The young captain still looked reluctant however after a few moments of deep thought he gave Tenshi a gentle kiss on the cheek and then handed his daughter over to Yuzu, tears glistening in his vivid teal eyes. He settled the infant in Yuzu's arm and ran a hand over her soft baby hair. Then Hitsugaya made his way back to the bedroom that had been Shiori's and found a small chain, from which he hung the ring that he'd given to Shiori when she had agreed to give their relationship a second chance.

"This will be yours when you get a little bit older Tenshi," he whispered as he secured the chain around his neck. "I'll hang onto it until then."

Her heart breaking on his behalf Yuzu settled Tenshi in one arm and then quickly wrapped her now free arm around Hitsugaya, not even stopping to think how the stoic young captain would feel about the embrace. She couldn't imagine what it must feel like to give your child over to someone else to raise and she knew that he had to be struggling with his decision.

Hitsugaya allowed the young woman to hug him briefly before he pulled away and gently stroked his daughter's snowy hair once again. "I'll come and visit you as often as I can Tenshi, I promise. I love you."

And with these words the Squad Ten Captain turned away and left the small house. He knew that he couldn't look back or else he would lose the resolve needed to take this course of action and yet at the same time he longed to see his daughter again.

"You'll be safer this way," Hitsugaya whispered.

Once Hitsugaya had departed Ichigo turned to his sister, an intense expression in his amber eyes as he gazed at the little sister who had always been the most generous and thoughtful member of their family. "Are you sure that you want to do this Yuzu?"

Yuzu nodded, cuddling the infant that she held nestled in her arms. "Nothing that has happened today has been fair to this child and I simply couldn't allow Toushirou-kun to become a fugitive. Constantly on the run is no way to raise a little girl."

Ichigo nodded, a new respect forming for his little sister.

"Baby!" Hisana said, pointing to the blanket wrapped bundle that Yuzu held in her arms.

"Yes," Rukia said as she stepped closer so that her daughter could get a better look at the infant that Yuzu was holding. Hisana didn't really have any playmates and Rukia was hopeful that her daughter could be friends with Tenshi when the baby grew a little older. "Her name is Tenshi."

"Snowflake," Hisana said, pointing a small finger at Tenshi's tuft of white hair.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh upon hearing that her daughter had nicknamed the baby snowflake. After all Tenshi's father was the infamous ice prince of the Seireitei so it seemed quite fitting that his daughter be a snowflake.

A/N - Poor Tenshi, her life is never going to be the same. And poor Hitsu, having to make such a difficult decision. Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you thought.


	5. Innocent Child

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Five - Innocent Child

As she watched the young white haired captain walk away, his shoulders slumped in defeat, Yuzu couldn't keep the tears from forming in her eyes. She gazed down at the infant that he had so trustingly placed in her care and vowed, to both him and the child, that she would raise Tenshi as though the baby were her own child.

She would never lack for love.

"Yuzu," Ichigo said in a quiet voice, placing his hand gently on his sister's shoulder. "Where are you and Tenshi going to live?"

As he spoke these words to his sister Ichigo sent a meaningful gaze in his wife's direction. Rukia nodded, understanding his need for the knowledge. They would have to take measures to make sure that both Yuzu and the baby were safe, from Hollow and from Shinigami.

Yuzu held a thoughtful expression on her face for a few minutes before replying, "I think that it would be best if Tenshi and I remain here. That way, should any Shinigami come to the Clinic looking for you they won't come into contact with Tenshi."

"That's a good idea Yuzu-chan," Rukia said as she gave her own daughter a loving hug. "After all, the similarities between Tenshi and Captain Hitsugaya are already noticable and I have the feeling that the family resemblance is only going to become more noticable the more the baby grows. It would be better for all concerned if no one from Soul Society ever saw her."

"Right," Ichigo said.

"So I think I'm going to go over to dad's place and collect my things," Yuzu said in a quiet voice. "And then return here."

"We'll help," Rukia said, volunteering both herself and her husband for the moving job. "I'm sure we can get Isshin-san to watch the babies."

"We gonna go see Grandpa Isshin?" Hisana asked, her amber eyes growing wide with excitement over the prospect. Her grandpa was fun and she always enjoyed spending time with him.

Rukia nodded. "Yea Hisana-chan, we're going to go and visit Grandpa Isshin."

"Yay!"

So, with their course of action decided upon, the group departed the small house that Yuzu and Tenshi were going to call home and traveled the short distance to the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo led the way and when they arrived at the clinic that his family had called home for years Ichigo opened the door and stepped inside.

"I-CHI-GO!"

Having known that something like this was bound to happen Ichigo was expecting the attack and he grabbed his dad's leg in mid kick and used it to pull the man forcibly to the ground. The elder Kurosaki hit the ground face first and lay on the ground crying dramatically.

That is until he noticed the bundle that his daughter held in her arms.

The tears disappeared immediately as Isshin jumped to his feet and made his way over to the spot where Yuzu was standing, holding Tenshi protectively in her arms. There was a questioning look in the man's eyes as he gazed at his daughter and Yuzu offered her father a tentative smile.

"Dad," she began in a quiet voice. "I just came by to let you know that I'm moving out. Immediately."

This statement served to renew the waterworks and Isshin immediately fled to a huge poster of a woman that was hanging on the wall in the den. Throwing out his arms he embraced the poster as he wailed, "Oh Masaki, our daughter is leaving me! Have I done something to gain her displeasure or. . . has she found a man?"

Shaking his head in disgust Ichigo walked over to his father and hit the man in the head with his fist. "Calm down old man, it's nothing like that. And you'd know that if you'd let Yuzu finish."

Isshin once again forced a serious expression onto his face and then returned to the spot where Yuzu was standing. Gazing down at his youngest he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he said, "So tell me, what happened?"

Tears once again appeared in Yuzu's eyes as she recalled the horror of the day. And for the first time she was struck by the fact that her best friend was gone and wasn't going to come back. "Shiori was attacked by a Hollow and. . . and killed."

Isshin instantly became serious on a level that his children had rarely seen as he pulled his daughter into his embrace. "I'm so sorry Yuzu."

"Thanks," Yuzu whispered as she placed her head on her dad's chest and allowed her tears to fall. This was the first opportunity that she'd had to really mourn the loss of her friend and everyone was silent as the young woman cried.

"So the baby," Isshin said once Yuzu had regained most of her composure.

"The baby belongs to Shiori and Toushirou," Ichigo supplied, giving his father a meaningful look.

"I understand," Isshin said, realizing from the look on his son's face that Soul Society didn't know anything about the infant. "So the child's mother is gone and her father. . ."

"Toushirou-kun wanted to leave Soul Society to care for the baby," Yuzu said in a quiet voice. "But we all told him that it was a bad idea since they would most certainly come looking for him and if they found him then they would find the baby. So I offered to take care of Tenshi."

Yuzu paused at this point, waiting to see what her father's reaction would be.

"I'm proud of you Yuzu," Isshin said, his eyes shining with pride as he gazed at his daughter. "You have grown into a fine young woman and I'm sure that Tenshi will benefit greatly from your care."

"Then you aren't angry?" Yuzu asked, having feared that her dad wouldn't understand the reasons behind her decision.

"Of course not," Isshin said. His daughter had always been a generous, caring soul and it didn't surprise him in the least that she was willing to take in the child of her best friend, both to help the child and to help the young Shinigami who was the father. It was simply in Yuzu's nature and quite honestly Isshin would have been shocked if she hadn't offered to help. And there was absolutely no way that he could ever be angry at his daughter over making such a sacrifice.

Yuzu smiled brightly as she once again embraced her father. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too sweetheart," Isshin whispered.

"Alright," Yuzu said brightly a few moment's later. "We should get to work. Dad would you mind watching the girls while Onii-chan, Rukia and I move some of my things over to Shiori's house?"

"Of course not," Isshin said, a broad smile spreading across his face. "I always love to spend time with my precious granddaughter and this new little lovely shall be my second granddaughter from this day forth."

This said Isshin gently took the infant from Yuzu's arms.

* * *

Together Yuzu, Ichigo and Rukia gathered up the belongings that Yuzu wished to take with her and moved them to the house that belonged to Shiori. Then, once the task had been completed, they returned for the two children who had been left in Isshin's care.

As usual Hisana was talking non stop to her grandfather and Tenshi was sleeping peacefully in an old bassinet that Isshin had brought down from the basement. Yuzu smiled softly as she gently picked up the sleeping infant and settled the child into the crook of her arm.

"Are you ready to begin our new lives together Angel Baby?" she whispered in a voice meant only for the child.

As though in response to the question Tenshi opened her bright teal eyes and gazed up into Yuzu's face. After a moment the infant smiled and reached her tiny hand up, seeking the comfort of her new caregiver. Yuzu held out one finger, which Tenshi immediately grasped.

"I promise that I will always be here for you Tenshi-chan," Yuzu murmured, brushing a gentle kiss across the infant's forehead.

Tenshi simply smiled.

"Let's go Yuzu," Ichigo called out, walking toward the door. "We still have some work to do before the house will be safe for you and Tenshi after all."

"Right," Yuzu said, hurrying to catch up with her brother.

"What do you mean we?" Rukia asked as she took hold of her daughter's hand. "You know as well as I do that I'm going to be the only one doing this since you can't even perform the most basic of kidou moves."

Ichigo shrugged. "What can I say? I still don't see the need for me to learn. I mean, it's not like I would use it even if I could so why waste my time?"

Rukia growled low in her throat and Yuzu couldn't help but laugh. It was obvious that her brother and his wife loved one another with all of their hearts however it always amused her to watch the way in which they showed their affection for one another.

She had the weirdest family ever.

A/N - and that's the end of the first half of this story. The continuation will be posted under the title Innocence Lost and will continue the story of Hitsugaya and his precious little Tenshi. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Hitsu-taichou


End file.
